La última descendiente
by nyanko1827
Summary: Tanto ella como su marido habían querido que el sexo fuera una sorpresa, pero no esperó que la sorpresa fuera a abofetearla en la cara. Sin confusiones, ella amaba a esa pequeña vida que le estaban entregando, la pequeña vida que había estado creciendo dentro de ella...
1. Guardián

**Autoras: **Hime-chan Natsumi y Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la idea a Hime-chan Natsumi.

**Palabras: **807.

**N/A: **Sí, habéis leído bien, la idea de la historia es completamente de _Hime-chan Natsumi_, yo simplemente la plasmo y _Hime-chan_ después la revisa para dar el visto bueno para que podáis leerla *3*

Disfrutad~

* * *

**La última descendiente**

**Prólogo.**

**Guardián.**

_n. m. y f. _Persona que se dedica a vigilar o guardar un lugar.

* * *

Hará más de quinientos años atrás los humanos convivían con seres que actualmente se dan por inexistentes, seres que estaban ligados a la naturaleza o a los dioses, seres que seguían sus instintos sin importar las consecuencias que podrían traer, seres que se les conocían como apariciones, espíritus, demonios o monstruos. Durante siglos ambas razas pelearon por la supremacía, pelearon para sobrevivir, matándose unos a otros, hasta que los dioses decidieron separar ambas razas creando dos mundos: _Makai_ y _Ningenkai_. En el _Makai _vivirían esos seres superiores en fuerza y sentidos a los humanos, y en el _Ningenkai _vivirían los humanos. Ambos mundos estaban separados por una fuerte e impenetrable barrera, barrera que sólo dejaba paso a quienes tenían el permiso del Guardián.

El Guardián de la barrera en Japón fue elegido por el mismo _Oinari_, escogiendo a uno de sus zorros mensajeros para que vigilara la barrera e interceptara a quienes no tenían permiso para cruzarla. Durante dos siglos el Guardián estuvo conviviendo con los humanos, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos, y formando una familia con un macho humano para que su misión no muriese con ella y que su sangre siguiera con vida si perecía.

El Guardián aceptó el nombre _Tanaka _que le dio _Oinari _y la joya que hace realidad los deseos para poder identificar a su familia de las muchas otras que había con el mismo nombre. La familia del Guardián prospero, y su sangre fue diluyéndose hasta que los nacidos en su familia ya no nacían con apéndices de animal, siempre con la misión de no dejar que los seres atravesaran la barrera en un afán de poder y lujuria por la sangre.

_Oinari _estaba muy satisfecho con las labores de su Guardián, siempre velando por su familia, observándoles hacer sus vidas a la vez que cumplían la misión que se les encomendó, pero todo cambió cuando en la familia nació una joven muy parecida al primer Guardián. El dios estaba estático, nunca hubiera imaginado que su mensajero pudiera reencarnarse y por ello decidió aparecerse a la actual matriarca de la familia y madre de la joven, quería conocer a la joven, quería saber cuántas similitudes tenía con el primer Guardián. _Oinari _se decepcionó al ver que la joven sólo compartía similitudes físicas con el primer Guardián, pero la matriarca le dio esperanzas con la siguiente generación, si su hija se parecía, lo más probable es que la siguiente niña nacida en la familia fuera, realmente, la reencarnación de su mensajero. Aceptando aquellas palabras, el dios esperó y observó a la joven hacer su vida como había hecho con las anteriores matriarcas y sucesoras.

La joven estaba siendo entrenada como las otras sucesoras antes que ella, todo estaba sucediendo como el dios estaba acostumbrado a observar hasta que la joven conoció a un adolescente unos años mayor a ella y se enamoró. A _Oinari _no le molestó que se enamorara, todas lo habían hecho y habían seguido con la misión que se les encomendó pero la joven estaba rompiendo con todos los esquemas a los que el dios estaba acostumbrado.

La joven mujer se casó con el hombre, aceptando su apellido en lugar de que él aceptara el suyo, la joven mujer se mudó del Compuesto Tanaka a una humilde casa que su marido había comprado en un pequeño y aislado pueblo. La joven mujer ignoró sus responsabilidades y usando su magia _kitsune _logró evadir su vista y la del clan. La joven mujer, la última descendiente del Clan Tanaka, Guardianes de la barrera que separa los dos mundos, sirvientes y mensajeros de la deidad Inari, había desaparecido.

—|—

Nana Sawada no podía ser más feliz, estaba casada con el hombre que quería, estaba viviendo la vida que quería y ahora estaba embarazada del hombre al que amaba. Su pequeño feto aún no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que su querido esposo lo supiera pero ella notaba la pequeña chispa de vida que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Sólo esperaba que cuando le diese la noticia a su marido, éste decidiese estar más en casa y menos en Italia, el trabajo que tenía no era saludable para poder tener una familia, más de una vez ella había tenido que encargarse de asesinos a sueldo que habían aparecido demandando la ubicación del Jefe de la CEDEF.

—Mi pequeño, ya verás cómo mama consigue que papa se quede en casa —susurró acariciándose la barriga.

Suspirando de felicidad, Nana empezó su día como siempre pero con la pequeña diferencia que hoy iría al médico para que le confirmaran de su estado y así poder darle la noticia a Iemitsu, estaba segura de que su marido saltaría de alegría y querrá celebrarlo, por no decir que deberá comprar nuevas películas para la cámara fotográfica, lo más seguro era que también quisiera inmortalizar el momento.

«Iemitsu es tan previsible».

* * *

**N/A: **Ahora irán algunas aclaraciones del capítulo.

**Inari** (también conocida como Oinari) es la deidad japonesa de la fertilidad, el arroz, la agricultura, los zorros, la industria y el éxito en general. Suele representarse como una deidad masculina, femenina o andrógina, y en ocasiones se representa como un conjunto de deidades. Esta deidad es popular tanto en la religión sintoísta como la budista. Los zorros de Inari, o kitsune, son de un blanco puro y actúan como sus mensajeros.

Actualmente, las cinco deidades identificadas con Inari son Ukanomitama, Sadahiko, Omiyanome, Tanaka y Shi. Aún y todo, en Takekoma Inari, el segundo santuario construido para venerar a Inari, las tres deidades eran Ukanomitama, Ukemochi y Wakumusubi. Según el Nijūni shaki las tres deidades eran Ōmiyame no mikoto (agua), Ukanomitama no mikoto (grano) y Sarutahiko no mikami (tierra).

El zorro y la joya que hace realidad los deseos son los símbolos prominentes de Inari. Otros elementos comunes en las representaciones de Inari (o de su kitsune) incluyen una hoz, un saco de arroz y una espada. Otra de sus posesiones era un látigo que usaba para quemar los cultivos de arroz de la gente.

La información es sacada de Wikipedia más lo poco que yo sabía (por ejemplo, el primer y último párrafo, aunque es de Wikipedia no me eran nada nuevos).

Makai: Mundo de los demonios.

Ningenkai: Mundo de los humano.

Nos leemos.


	2. Engaño

**Autoras: **Hime-chan Natsumi y Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la idea a Hime-chan Natsumi.

**Palabras: **1380.

* * *

**La última descendiente**

**Capítulo I**

**Engaño.**

_n. m. _**1 **Falta de verdad que se comete cuando se hace creer a una persona algo que en realidad es mentira.

* * *

Había pasado por tantas cosas de las cuales nunca se había imaginado que estaría en medio. Sabía, gracias a su madre y a su primera mentora, del trabajo de su padre y también sabía que si algo les sucediese a los herederos al puesto Vongola, él sería el sucesor sustituto. Y eso había sucedido: los tres herederos al trono de Vongola habían perecido y/o desaparecido. No se quejaba de la vida que le había tocado vivir pero seguía prefiriendo su patética y tranquila vida, una vida donde era un Don Nadie y la gente le trataba con informalidad y desprecio. Al fin y al cabo, él, era _Dame_-Tsuna.

Por qué tratarle de otra forma.

Pero Reborn, el mejor y más importante asesino a sueldo del mundo, había cambiado su vida y la había puesto del revés. Primero, haciéndole ver que tenía voluntad de vivir y que dentro de él había una necesidad de proteger a otros, no sólo de ser invisible e ignorado. Segundo, mostrándole que valoraba mucho la amistad y que él tenía una bondad interior sin explotar, por no hablar de la fuerza que le obligó a mostrar cuando peleo contra Mukuro y Xanxus. Tercero, su voluntad de proteger, no sólo a sus amigos y familiares, sino a desconocidos como Uni, Spanner y Shoichi que no eran nada para él y había hecho lo posible para protegerles y cumplir con sus expectativas. Y cuarta, pero no menos importante, el pelear por cualquiera. Había luchado por otros antes—sus amigos eran una prueba de ello—pero nunca se imaginó que debería pelear por Reborn, que debería mostrar su cara por alguien que ya sabía defenderse y menos aún, entrar en un plan donde querían usarle.

Reborn le había enseñado a ser confiado, algo que su madre y su primera mentora le habían enseñado a no ser. Él no debía confiar en otros, no debía mostrar confianza y menos aún, regalarla tan fácilmente. Pero el Asesino a Sueldo había lanzado eso por la ventana y había inculcado sus creencias: estaba bien ser confiado, si luego tenías poder para respaldarlo. Para que nadie te tomara por tonto, ni pensara que podrían traicionarte por confiar en ellos.

Y por eso aquí estaba después de dos años—dos años donde los Arcobaleno habían empezado a recuperar sus cuerpos. Reborn ya no era tan pequeño pero aún aparentaba doce años, no era muy feliz pero en dos cortos años había crecido bastante igual que los demás—entrenando para ser el Jefe de una familia mafiosa, cosa que seguía sin querer ser. Porque, aunque Reborn le hubiera cambiado el nombre, seguía entrenando para ser el Décimo Vongola. De eso no había duda.

—Qué estás haciendo, _Dame_-Tsuna —exigió Reborn apareciendo delante de él sobre un flotador mientras le amenazaba con su revolver.

—Coger frío —respondió tiritando sin un ápice de miedo ante la amenaza delante de él, su cerebro se había congelado como para mostrar lo asustado que estaba.

Reborn frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su alumno y no dudo en dispararle a la vez que dijo—: Estas meditando, no cogiendo frío.

—En el agua —preguntó retóricamente—, podría meditar en el patio de casa, vestido y no medio desnudo con agua helada cayéndome encima.

Molesto por las palabras de su alumno y su extraño comportamiento, el Asesino a Sueldo cogió la primera piedra que tuvo a mano y se la lanzó a su No-Buen-Estudiante quedando paralizado cuando la piedra le dio en la cabeza y Tsuna cayó hacia atrás, dentro del agua. Mirando en el lugar donde su alumno había caído y sin ver nociones de que fuera a subir, Reborn se zambulló en el agua y fue a buscarlo. Cuando saco a ambos a tierra firme, los ojos del Asesino a Sueldo se abrieron en sorpresa ante lo que veía sin poder creerlo.

—Desde cuando un golpe de piedra convierte a alguien en mujer —se preguntó atónito al ver a una mujer medio desnuda, como había estado su _Dame_-Alumno, con los mismos calzoncillos de estampado de peces y con la misma fisonomía sin contar los recién crecidos pechos ni la, segura, carencia de cierta anatomía masculina—. Qué está pasando aquí, Tsunayoshi —molestia no era lo único que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento el Asesino a sueldo—. Nana e Iemitsu tienen mucho que explicar.

—|—

Nana no podía creerlo, estaba tan furiosa con su marido. Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso en estos momentos. Cómo se atrevía a irse a trabajar, a irse a Italia, cuando ella estaba a punto de tener a su hermoso bebé. Entendía que sólo hubiera estado en algunas revisiones por culpa del trabajo, pero, ¿no estar en el parto? Ella lo amaba con locura, él era su alma gemela, era la persona con la que quería envejecer y morir, pero esto no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Se lo recordaría cada minuto de sus vidas y le haría arrepentirse de sus actos por el resto de sus días.

Su actuación no tenía perdón….

—¡Felicidades, Sawada-_san_! —la matrona se acercó a Nana con un bebé en brazos—. Es una niña.

Los ojos de Nana se abrieron y su mundo se vino abajo. Tanto ella como su marido habían querido que el sexo fuera una sorpresa, pero no esperó que la sorpresa fuera a abofetearla en la cara. Sin confusiones, ella amaba a esa pequeña vida que le estaban entregando, la pequeña vida que había estado creciendo dentro de ella, pero había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que fuera un niño. Ella necesitaba a un niño, ¡su bebé debía ser un niño!

—¿Sawada-_san_? —la mujer vio las dudas en el rostro de su paciente y acunó a la pequeña en sus brazos, dudando de su dársela a la madre primeriza.

Saliendo de su estupor, Nana observó el rostro de la mujer que había estado con ella durante todo el embarazo y al ver la duda intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla pero no resultó. Su vida estaba empezando a complicarse, su sencilla vida, la vida que había logrado al huir de su familia, le había costado tanto mantenerse oculta de ellos. De **él**. Era tan difícil poder vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que su bebé era niña, se la quitarían. Ella no quería que se la quitaran. Ella quería poder gozar de su niña, poder vestirla con lindos vestidos y con bonitas faldas con volantes, ella quería que su pequeña fuera la princesa de papá pero….

—Perdón —Nana se disculpó alargando los brazos para poder coger a su bebé—, mi marido y yo esperábamos a un niño —sonrió cuando la pequeña le devolvía su mirada acaramelada—. Es hermosa.

—Por supuesto que los es, Sawada-_san_ —la matrona se relajó al ver la mirada amorosa que la mujer siempre llevaba, por un momento pensó que la había juzgado mal—. Y estoy segura que el padre aceptará que sea una niña.

—¡No! —exclamó Nana con horror—. Por favor, no le digan que es una niña —le suplicó a la mujer.

—Pero…

—Por favor —Nana le interrumpió—, no se lo digan. Déjeme hacerla pasar por un niño, quiero que en los papeles figure que es un **niño** —al ver la duda y el desconcierto en el rostro de la matrona, Nana volvió a rogar—: Por favor, es de suma importancia que piensen que he tenido un niño.

—Sawada-s_an _si cree que su marido pueda hacer daño a su hija por ser niña….

—No es eso —dijo Nana con horror—, mi marido nunca le haría daño.

—¿Entonces?

Nana dudó por un momento pero al ver que no tenía otra opción, dijo—: Lo que vaya a decirle, quedará entre nosotras, ¿entendido? —cuando la mujer asintió, Nana continuó—: Es mi familia, si saben que es niña me la quitarán —al ver que la matrona abría los ojos con horror, Nana suspiró—. Y sé que mi marido estará tan feliz de tener a una niña, que lo gritará a los cuatro vientos, en pocos minutos toda Namimori lo sabrá y llegará a sus oídos, ¿entiende?

La matrona miró con determinación a Nana y asintió—. No se preocupe, Sawada-_san_, usted ha tenido un niño.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Nana con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**N/A: **¡Muchas gracias a quienes han puesto la historia en favs y follows~! Espero que el primer capítulo guste.

Por cierto, quienes estén esperando capítulo de Complejo de Edipo, he de deciros que ya está medio terminado y voy a empezar a actualizar las historias que han estado en pausa, para más inforación id a mi perfil~

Nos leemos.


	3. Compinche

**Autoras: **Hime-chan Natsumi y Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la idea a Hime-chan Natsumi.

**Palabras: **1318.

* * *

**La última descendiente**

**Capítulo II**

**Compinche.**

_n. com. _**2 **_coloquial _Amigote, compañero de francachelas y fechorías.

* * *

Susan O'neill siempre había amado traer la vida al mundo, desde bien pequeña su sueño había sido ser obstetra, pero ella no sólo quería asesorar también quería ser la que sujetaba al infante cuando salía al mundo. Quería ser un apoyo para los padres primerizos y ser quien traía al mundo al nuevo miembro en la familia, por eso, cuando se le había dado la oportunidad de ser la matrona de la familia Sawada, no lo había dudado ni un momento. Había aceptado el puesto sin dudarlo, los Sawada iban a ser su primera familia por eso quería hacerlo a la perfección y para ello debía conocerles.

A primera vista, Susan había pensado que eran una pareja feliz, un matrimonio sin problemas pero después de unas cuantas visitas y sesiones con ellos, había notado que el Señor Sawada era más bien... ausente. En las visitas siempre aparecía la Señora Sawada por qué su marido trabajaba y a ella no le molestaba si a la Señora Sawada no le importaba pero le preocupaba. Preocupación que no pudo dejar de expresar.

El día en que lo hizo, la Señora Sawada le había sonreído y le había hecho desaparecer cualquier mal pensamiento que pudiera haberle surgido—que eran muchos como, por ejemplo, que el padre no quería al bebé. Sus preocupaciones terminaron de disiparse, por completo, cuando conoció al Señor Sawada en una de las visitas prenatales con la Señora Sawada y quedó estupefacta. El Señor Sawada era… excéntrico, extravagante, notorio y… amaba a su mujer y a su feto con locura; eso no podía reprochárselo.

Pero todas sus preocupaciones volvieron el día del parto. Había insistido en asistirlo, es más, tenía la aprobación de la Señora Sawada para estar en el parto, esperaba poder dar al bebé a sus padres pero, al parecer, sólo podría dárselo a la madre. El Señor Sawada no había aparecido en todo el parto, su esposa había estado sola, con ella pero sola. Ambas habían esperado que al menos estuvieran allí, para dar apoyo moral a madre primeriza pero no lo estuvo. Y todo empeoró cuando ella anunció que era niña.

Susan pensaba que la madre estaría eufórica por tener una hija pero en el rostro de la Señora Sawada sólo vio horror. Preocupada por la reacción a la noticia, la matrona apartó al infante de la madre y dijo—: ¿Sawada-_san_?

Su simple llamado hizo que la mujer volviera en si e intentara sonreír pero sin lograrlo, Susan no vio lo que esperaba al entregar a la niña, Susan esperaba ver emoción, alegría y llanto pero sólo veía horror, completo y palpable horror. La matrona podía ver, sin que se le dijera, que la madre no quería una niña y después de una escueta y contundente conversación, entendió por qué prefería a un niño que a una niña pero no entendía como una familia podría hacerle algo así a alguien de ella.

Y por esa misma razón no dudó en ayudarla.

Susan O'neill lo decidió en ese mismo momento. Ayudaría a que la familia de la Señora Sawada no le quitaran a su hija y si eso significaba mentir y engañar al estado japonés, que así fuera. Para ella, los Señores Sawada habían tenido un hermoso y sano niño.

—¿Ha decidido cuál será el nombre de su hijo, Sawada-_san_? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Sí —Nana sonrió con tristeza—, Iemitsu y yo estuvimos hablándolo antes de que partiera a Italia por trabajo —quitando los restos de tristeza en su sistema, Nana dijo—: Se llamará Tsunayoshi Sawada para todo el mundo y Tsunako Sawada para nosotras dos.

—Entendido Sawada-_san_.

…

Nana Sawada se encontraba en una encrucijada.

Su marido había llamado para saber de su bebé y ella le había anunciado sin una pizca de vacilación que era niño y eso, en sí, no era un problema, su marido había gritado eufórico a todo el mundo que se encontraba a su alrededor que había tenido un hijo. Su Iemitsu estaba tan entusiasmado con la noticia que le había dicho que tomaba el primer vuelo a Japón para verle. Ahí era donde erradicaba el problema. Cuando su marido entrara por la puerta y viera al bebé, vería a una niña y no a un niño, y, entonces, vendrían las explicaciones. Explicaciones que no quería dar, es más, no necesitaba darlas porque su marido no podía enterarse de su engaño. Y para ello necesitaba ayuda.

«Sólo puedo llamarla a ella».

Nana fue corriendo al teléfono e hizo una llamada de emergencia, cuando obtuvo la confirmación del interlocutor empezó a ordenar la casa para mantener la cabeza ocupada, cosa que no le duró demasiado tiempo ya que ella siempre mantenía su casa limpia y en orden. A la vista que los nervios la consumirían, Nana empezó a mecer a su hija para intentar calmarse, éste método tampoco le duró demasiado tiempo y, al dejar a su hija, empezó a dar vueltas por la casa. Preocupada por saber quién llegaría antes, si ella o su marido.

«Por favor, que sea ella». Nana rogó a cualquiera que estuviera observándola cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta y fue a abrir.

—Viper-_chan _—suspiró de alivio—. Me alegra mucho volver a verte.

—Sí, sí —Viper entró en la casa observándola—. ¿Aquí es donde has estado escondiéndote?

—No me he escondido —Nana frunció el ceño—. He estado viviendo mi vida, como tú.

—Yo no soy de la familia principal, así que no importa si vivo mi vida —Viper se quitó la capucha dejando ver sus ojos color purpura—. Ni siquiera mi aspecto se parece al que cualquier Tanaka debe poseer —escupió el nombre con desdén—. Tú, en cambio, eres el vivo retrato del cómo debe parecer un Tanaka.

—¿Podemos dejar eso, por favor? —suplicó con voz desesperada—. Iemitsu no sabe que es niña y necesito que sea niño.

Tarareando en el pensamiento, Viper se acercó a la niña recién nacida y se sorprendió ante lo que vio. Del mismo modo que Nana, la niña compartía los ojos acaramelados que cualquiera en su rama familiar debía poseer, notándose que su poco pelo de color castaño claro iba a darle problemas una vez fuera mayor y tuviera más. La piel de un color blanco lechoso y las mejillas adornadas con un ligero sonrojo por estar riendo mientras la observaba.

«Será una lástima». Viper acercó su diminuta mano a la frente de la niña y activó su Llama de la Niebla. «Aunque, viendo el lado positivo, no tendremos que aguantar al Idiota haciendo berrinches cuando su niña se fije en los hombres».

Nana observó como la niebla envolvía a su niña y la hacía parecer un varón.

Suspirando de alivio, Nana le agradeció a Viper su ayuda mientras la despedía en la puerta del hogar Sawada.

—Aún hay una cosa que no entiendo —comentó Viper antes de partir.

—¿El qué?

—Eres más que suficiente para hacer una ilusión tan simple como esta, ¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

—Toda mi concentración está en ocultarnos de la vista de Oinari-_sama_, si ahora intentara hacer cualquier cosa, él nos detectaría y se llevaría a Tsunako.

—Ya veo —Viper murmuró antes de ofrecer—: Necesitaras a alguien que le enseñe si tú no podrás hacerlo.

Con los ojos abiertos y brillándole de felicidad, Nana exclamó—: ¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntaria? —la sonrisa de Nana aumentó cuando Viper sólo se encogió de hombros—. ¡Muchas gracias, Viper-c_han_!

—Por cierto —Viper detuvo su partida—, ahora voy por Mammon, acuérdate la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Nana sonrió mientras observaba a la mujer maldita desaparecer en la niebla justo antes de que un taxi apareciera delante del hogar Sawada y de él saliera su marido. Sonriendo de pura felicidad al saber que su familia estaba a salvo, Nana le dio la bienvenida con un gran abrazo y un apasionado beso que su marido devolvió con gusto.

* * *

**N/A: **Mi intención es actualizar la historia los sábados, pero éste no ha podido ser porqué no he estado en casa y hasta hoy no he podido tocar el ordenador, eso y, que por alguna razón, los horarios y yo no nos llevamos bien ¬_¬''

A guest, aquí está la continuación y (si todo sale bien) intento actualizar una vez por semana.

Nos leemos.


	4. Tutelar

**Autoras: **Hime-chan Natsumi y Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei y la idea a Hime-chan Natsumi.

**Palabras: **1623.

* * *

**La última descendiente**

**Capítulo III**

**Tutelar.**

_v. tr. _**2 **Proteger o favorecer a una persona y ayudarla en el desarrollo de una actividad.

* * *

Viper, alias Mammon, observaba con atención a la niña de cinco años ejercer su llama de la niebla con gran maestría. Habían empezado hará unos dos años atrás a enseñarle a usar su llama a la vez que se le explicaba la importancia de ser un niño y del por qué debía ser un niño. A la pequeña aún le costaba entender algunas cosas pero entendía que su madre y el bebé volador querían su seguridad y por ello se esforzaba al máximo, a sus cortos cinco años, para ser una buena alumna y una buena hija.

Por el contrario, Nana observaba con atención a su amiga y familiar enseñándole a su hija los fundamentos de las ilusiones. Estaba tan feliz que a su niña se le diera tan bien, como era de esperar en alguien de su familia. Todos los miembros… no, todos los que compartían la sangre de su clan estaban tan unidos a su magia, a sus ilusiones, a su parte instintiva y animal, que agradecía que la sangre estuviera tan diluida.

—He oído que el Noveno vendrá de vacaciones a Japón con el Jefe de CEDEF —comentó Mammon al acercarse a la mujer Sawada—. Sabes que quiere decir eso, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo con tristeza, Nana respondió—: Sí, Tsu-_chan_ comparte nuestra sangre y la de Primo Vongola —suspirando observó cómo su niña pasaba de niño a perro y de perro a pájaro para volver a ser una niña y reírse con diversión—. Si el Noveno descubre su llama…

—La sellará —concluyó Viper—, ella es muy joven para poder controlarla y tu marido os quiere mantener protegidas.

—Lo sé, por eso quería que aprendiera los fundamentos de las ilusiones antes de que pudieran sellarse.

—Tampoco es seguro del todo —Mammon intentó animar a la mujer al verla tan decaída—, si Tsuna no muestra indicios de poseer la Llama del Cielo, entonces, _Nono _no tiene por qué sellar nada.

Captando su indirecta, Nana sonrió de júbilo y marchó hacia la cocina a preparar un pequeño tentempié para su preciosa niña, quien ya empezaba a mirarse la barriga con el ceño fruncido y a apretarla hacia dentro para no escuchar el molesto ruido.

«Debo asegurarme que el Noveno no descubra los talentos de Tsu-_chan_».

…

Después de dos semanas, Mammon volvió a aparecer en el hogar Sawada para poder ver el rendimiento y la mejora en su pequeña aprendiz, pero, en lugar de encontrarse lo esperado, Viper se encontró con una Nana desolada y a una Tsuna llorando en un gran berrinche. Confusa y sin saber que estaba pasando, la Ilusionista se acercó a la madre haciendo pucheros.

—Qué ha sucedido.

—Al parecer Tsu-_chan _también posee la Llama del Cielo, y ya sabes el miedo incontrolable que le tiene a los perros —Mammon asintió con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro—. Al parecer, de algún modo, ese miedo activó la Llama del Cielo, asustando al pequeño chihuahua y avisando a Timoteo-s_an _y a Iemitsu de su talento.

—_Nono _ha sellado su llama —adivinó Viper pensativa.

—Sí —Nana suspiró con tristeza mientras observaba a su niña seguir con su monumental berrinche—. No sé qué hacer, desde que su llama ha sido sellada ha estado algo más desequilibrada y más llorona.

Tarareando pensativa, Mammon observó como la mujer se acercaba a su hija e intentaba calmarla sin éxito. Viper podía solucionar el problema con facilidad, los sellados eran parte de su especialidad, y aunque éste sería difícil por haber sido puesto por alguien con una Llama del Cielo, no sería imposible. El único problema era que llamaría la atención indeseada, _Nono _e Iemitsu notarían que el sello se ha desvanecido y eso ocasionaría problemas a Nana y a la niña, por no decir que empezarían una investigación y lo más seguro era que llegarían a ella, cosa que no le apetecía.

La otra opción que tenía era compartir a su alumna con alguno de sus… ¿socios? ¿Compañeros? ¿Conocidos?... sí, conocidos… con uno de sus conocidos. Reborn estaba fuera de la foto, era fiel a Vongola y en cuanto supiera que estaba haciendo iría a contárselo a _Nono _como el buen perro faldero que era. Skull, siendo el inútil que era no podría hacer nada bien y terminaría dañando a su pupila, cosa inaceptable. Aria era alguien a quien sí podría confiarle el trabajo pero, siendo la Jefa de Giglio Nero y de los Arcobaleno, llamaría la atención de los demás Arcobaleno y llegaría a oídos de Vongola, cosa que no quería como ya había mencionado anteriormente. Collonnelo y Lal, aunque buenas opciones, trabajaban con Iemitsu y el resultado sería el mismo que con Reborn y Aria; por tanto, sólo le quedaban ellos… Verde y Fon…

«Con lo que odio a ese sujeto».

—|—

Reborn había obligado a Iemitsu a volver, con urgencia, a Japón para tener una conversación seria con la mujer sentada delante de él y el adolescente ahora mujer. Seguía sin poder creer lo que tenía delante de él, en todo este tiempo que había estado con Tsuna no había habido ningún indicio que era chica. Le habían logrado engañar, y eso le dolía en el orgullo pero, posiblemente, lo que más le dolía era que Iemitsu no hubiera confiado en él con este secreto, secreto que no entendía por qué era secreto. Y por esa misma razón estaban esperando al hombre de la casa.

Mientras el Asesino a Sueldo esperaba, también observaba la interacción de ambas mujeres encontrándolo bastante divertido. Tsuna se estaba peleando con su madre para que juntara las piernas, ya que había sido obligada a llevar un vestido, porque se le veía la ropa interior. Ropa interior masculina debía de decir, en lugar de ponerse algo de lencería como Nana había sugerido, Tsuna se había puesto uno de sus boxers debajo del vestido, alegando que si debía llevar la ropa que Nana quería, al menos, llevaría la ropa interior que le hiciera sentir más cómoda. La discusión no terminaba ahí, ahora que no había ningún tipo de ilusión escondiendo el sexo del Heredero de Vongola, Nana estaba intentando sujetarle el pelo en dos coletas altas mientras evitaba que las tijeras en las manos de su hija cortaran el bonito cabello castaño claro.

—Mamá —Tsuna se quejó intentando cerrar las tijeras en uno de sus mechones—, no ves que es molesto tenerlo largo.

—Pues lo llevas recogido —contrarrestó Nana—, con lo bonito que lo tienes, no pienso dejar que cortes.

Reborn seguía observándolas con diversión, una cosa no quitaba a la otra. Sí, había sido engañado pero el comportamiento marimacho de Tsuna le era divertido. Desde que había despertado Tsuna seguía actuando como un chico, en lugar de sonrojarse locamente cuando él estaba viéndole medio desnuda, Tsuna había actuado como si siguiera con la fisonomía de un chico. Sólo había reaccionado cuando Nana le había echado de la habitación y había hablado con Tsuna; antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna se cerrara, había podido vislumbrar un pequeño sonrojo—que no sabía si era de vergüenza o indignación ante las palabras de Nana.

—¿¡Y el sujetador!? —exigió Nana exasperada después de haber ganado la batalla del pelo y notar la carencia de cierta ropa interior en la espalda de su hija—. ¡¿Cómo vas sin sujetador, Tsu-_chan_?!

—Está donde lo has dejado.

—¿¡Dónde lo he dejado!? —el grito de Nana alertó a la persona que estaba entrando por la puerta principal—. ¡Tsu-_chan_, debes llevar sujetador!

—¡Es incomodo! —exclamó Tsuna exasperada con las exigencias de su madre—. Y no me molestan tal y como están—ante eso, Reborn no podía dejar de mostrar una sonrisa de diversión—. ¿Ves? Ni se nota.

—¿Qué no se nota? —Nana empezó a masajearse el templo al notar como un dolor de cabeza empezaba a mostrarse.

—Para nada —dijo Tsuna como si fuera lo más normal—. Además, para qué demonios sirven, es una prenda de ropa inútil.

—¡Inútil! —Nana empezaba a ver blanco—. Sirven para mantenerlas sujetas y firmes, dependiendo del que uses puede subirte el pecho. Sirve para no llevarlas sueltas —dijo con exasperación.

—Tampoco es que sean tan grandes —interrumpió Reborn, con una sonrisa socarrona, la contestación de su alumna, dirigiendo la atención de ella hacia él.

Mientras los tres discutían el tamaño de pecho de Tsuna, la persona que acababa de mostrarse en la sala de estar observaba la situación con la boca abierta y los ojos mostrando conmoción. Cuando había recibido la llamada de Reborn, exigiendo que fuera a Japón con urgencia, había pensado que algo horrible le había pasado a su familia y había movilizado a toda CEDEF para que le acompañaran, cosa que habrían hecho si Lal no lo hubiera detenido. Según Lal, la cosa podía ser urgente pero no peligrosa y más con Reborn presente, confiando en el juicio de su subordinada, había volado solo a Japón.

Al llegar a su casa se había empezado a preocupar por los gritos que su mujer y su hijo estaban lanzándose el uno al otro. Pensando que había una disputa doméstica y que Reborn no sabía cómo actuar, él había entrado en la casa con prisas y lo que había oído y visto no era lo que esperaba. Por qué su hijo era chico, y el adolescente que había delante, adolescente idéntico a su hijo, era chica y estaba discutiendo con Reborn sobre el tamaño de su pecho y Nana sólo intentaba apaciguar a ambos diciendo que el tamaño era perfecto, incitando aún más las burlas de Reborn.

Por eso no había podido dejar escapar un exigente—: Qué está sucediendo, Nana —deteniendo cualquier disputa que su hijo… hija estaba teniendo con Reborn y Nana.

* * *

**N/A: **Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Perdón por la larga espera pero a parte de que he estado ocupada soy alguien poco constante, ¿qué quiere decir eso? Que tengo temporadas en las que mi inspiración es abrumadora y la aprovecho para escribir, y otras en las que sólo quiero hacer el vago y leer. Si a lo segundo le agregas un terrible bajón emocional, pues el resultado es horrible pero bueno, sólo decir que de ésta historia hay escritos hasta el capítulo 5, estamos trabajando en el capítulo 6.

guest, ahí el mérito es de Hime-chan. La parte donde el resto de Vongola lo descubre aún se esta trabajando pero vuelvo a tener las ideas enderezadas xD Jojojo, Gokudera y Reborn...

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


End file.
